


Moving Forward

by queenofkeys



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst in the middle, Chuck and Skinny get a little frisky at times, Grant's POV, M/M, Some Swearing, modern au though nothing explicitly states that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkeys/pseuds/queenofkeys
Summary: Grant is getting fed up of his neighbours from hell. His boyfriend Skinny has a simple solution.“Will you just move in with me already?”.





	Moving Forward

Grant suppressed an irritable sigh and tried to ignore the sound of his neighbours in the apartment opposite. All he wanted was a little sleep. He had been ridiculously busy all week, his whole body feeling the resulting exhaustion, but with his neighbours being so insistent on making so much noise, (What they were doing? Cleaning? Diy-ing? Opening a portal to the underworld? Who knew?), Grant was pretty sure that the dark circles under his eyes had already set.

Not that Skinny seemed to be having a problem with the racket. Of course, he wasn't. His boyfriend still had his head tucked away on Grant’s chest and was fast asleep, seemingly with no cares in the world.

Grant took a moment to block out his incessant neighbours, concentrating on the soothing, rhythmic breathing of the man half laying on top of him instead.

Ten minutes later though and he was still feeling antsy. The glaring red numbers of the clock next to him, seemed to be mocking him and Grant felt the need to be on the move. To be doing something. His irritableness was punctuated by another thud from next door and at that Grant decided to get out of bed and at the very least make himself a cup of tea.

Very carefully he began to extract himself from Skinny’s hold, gently shifting the smaller man's head from his chest and onto a nearby pillow instead. He sat up slowly and had almost made it out of the bed when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. The grip was far from tight but was still enough to ensure that if Grant went anywhere, he would probably be dragging Skinny along for the ride.

Of course, that would be what woke Skinny. Not the pounding next door, but the sensation of his boyfriend attempting to leave the bed. Skinny clung to him, his chest pressing against Grant's back as he tiredly mumbled something unintelligible into his ear.

Grant didn’t really need to hear his words though, in order to know what he was trying to say and he sat back down onto the bed, but made no attempt to lay down just quite yet.

He could feel Skinny sleepily nuzzling up against him, one of his hands absent-mindedly stroking over Grant's bare stomach and despite the late hour, he couldn’t help but feel a corresponding tightening in his pyjama pants.

Grant suppressed the sigh that was on his lips and ignored the urge to respond to his touch. Skinny could could be insatiable when it came to matters of the bedroom and as much as Grant loved seeing his boyfriend moaning underneath him, he knew that he would definitely be getting zero sleep if he was to start something up.

As it was, Skinny was still sleepily pressing kisses to the back of his neck, as he tugged at Grant to lay back down beside him. For someone with such a lithe frame, Skinny could be deceptively strong and Grant gave in easily to his persuasion. 

Skinny flung his arm over Grant’s stomach, beginning to rub slow, soothing circles over the side of his ribs.

“Close your eyes. Just focus on the movement of my hands. Forget them” Skinny murmured, his voice still distinctly hoarse from sleepiness.

The corner of Grant's lips twitched at the sound of Skinny giving him orders, but nonetheless he closed his eyes. The movement of Skinny’s fingers against his skin was rhythmic and Grant gradually began to feel himself relax in response. The sensation of Skinny’s body heat only helped to further lull him into a sedated state.  
The last thing Grant remembered before he finally succumbed to sleep, was that Skinny was _actually_ humming. 

+

The space beside him was empty when Grant woke up the next morning. The bedroom curtains remained drawn, but could he could hear the sound of his boyfriend shuffling around in the kitchen and he could smell the telltale scent of bacon and eggs in the air. His stomach was quick to respond with a low grumbling and after a moment's consideration, Grant pulled back the bed covers and headed to the kitchen.

Skinny was in his element in the kitchen. Grant had been almost disbelieving when he had first told him that he was an excellent cook, but his boyfriend had quickly proven him wrong in that aspect.

He stepped behind Skinny, loosely wrapping his arms around his waist and looking over his shoulder to watch him at work.

“Shouldn't be much longer” Skinny said, as his adept hands cracked another egg into the pan.

Still feeling very tired, Grant ‘hmm-ed’ in response and slowly ran his nose along the neckline of Skinny’s t-shirt, where the fabric met skin and took in his scent. Skinny smelt almost citrus-y, paired with the deep tones of some other indistinguishable scent. Grant suddenly realised that the material under his fingertips felt oddly familiar. 

“That.. Is my shirt” he said, as he purposely plucked at the hem of said shirt.

“Yes it is” Skinny agreed, momentarily leaning back against him and Grant tightened his grip around his waist as he grinned to himself.

He would admit (and quite happily so), that he liked to see Skinny in his clothes. It provoked an almost selfish pride in him.

His gaze fell to an old mark on the side of Skinny’s neck, the result of the work done by Grant's lips and teeth only just last week and Grant lowered his mouth down to the same spot, teasingly brushing his lips repeatedly against the sensitive skin. Skinny’s hands faltered in their movements, one of them falling to Grant's arms wrapped around his waist and gripping tightly, a small sigh falling from his lips.

Grant knew that he could make Skinny make even louder sounds, but now wasn’t the time and he reluctantly took a step back, turning towards the refrigerator.

“You don’t always have to make breakfast every time you come over, you know?” he said, though the affection in his voice left no doubt that he appreciated it. 

“But I like to” Skinny replied and even with his head half in the fridge, Grant could practically see his boyfriend pout.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Skinny asked and Grant tried to ignore the realisation of just how tired his body felt.

“I didn’t really get much sleep last night. It’s the same as the night before. And the night before that. I don't think those two next door ever shut up” he replied, the bitterness in his tone tasting foreign to him. As if on cue, another unidentified loud bang could be heard from next door and Grant had to put forward his best efforts, not to slam the carton of orange juice he had just retrieved down onto the counter.

“You look tired” Skinny commented, turning off the hob before turning to look at Grant. Skinny was chewing slowly at his bottom lip, something Grant had come to recognise as a sure sign that his boyfriend was nervous about something.

“Why don't you just move in with me already?” Skinny eventually asked.

This wasn’t the first time he had mentioned the idea. Grant in all honesty, didn’t know why he kept hesitating. There was no doubt he was head over heels for Skinny and there was no better feeling than waking up in the morning and finding him right next to him.

But Grant didn't want to rock the boat. He had seen how quickly relationships could turn sour when in such close quarters. He didn't want stupid arguments over who washed the dishes last or who didn't put their clothes away. Small, stupid arguments that spiralled into big, but equally stupid ones, until you're shouting at one another and you suddenly hear your partner announce that they wished they had never met you, because they would be better off without you. 

It taken had taken several months before that _particular_ sting had begun to lessen.

Grant didn’t want that for Skinny. Skinny was the kind of sweet dork who hummed to help him fall asleep. His boyfriend deserved better than that kind of twistedness and bitterness. Grant didn’t want to lose him to that, but he was also smart enough to know that it might be his reluctance, that would end up costing him Skinny.

“Think about it. Your neighbours are absolutely terrible. They’re always making a racket. Or if not that, they’re trying to pick a fight with everybody and anybody. We could split our bills and we spend most of our time together anyway. If I'm not here, you're at my place. Even half your stuff is at my place” said Skinny. 

There was a pause, almost as if he had just realised what he had just said.

“Plus we all know how much you like taking me in the shower at my place” Skinny added semi jokingly with a grin, as though he was trying to ease any possible tension. The motion of Skinny wringing his hands belied his cool demeanour.

Grant took a step forward and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. “I love you. I need you to know that” he said and there was a twist to his tone that already betrayed his answer.

“So that's a no then?” spoke up Skinny, the smile on his face faltering as he realised where this was probably going.

“No! It's a…” Grant protested before trailing off. He didn’t have the opportunity to say much more, Skinny was already pulling away from him and Grant could practically see him closing up. 

And he couldn’t help but feel like a _right and utter bastard_. 

Grant took another step forward, reaching out to grab Skinny’s arm and to stop him from leaving before he had a chance to state his piece.

“It's not that I don't want to move in with you. I know I keep turning you down and who knows what kind of message that must be sending. I don’t want you to feel like I'm not into this or as committed to this relationship as much as you are” Grant began to say.

Skinny who had been stood in front of him impassively, momentarily squeezed his eyes shut at these words and Grant's heart plummeted as he came to a realisation of his own. 

“Fuck. You have felt like that. I… I'm so sorry, Skinny. That was never my intention” Grant apologised, raising his hands to cup Skinny’s face once again.

“I care about you so much. You are the most important thing to me. I would be lost without you” he continued, his thumbs stroking over Skinny’s cheekbones.

“I know you care about me. Most of the time I do know that. I know that you have some hang ups about moving in together,” Skinny began. This time it was Grant's turn to wince, because he damn well knew, that it was him who was currently screwing everything up. “But I don't want you to feel pressurised”.

Grant interrupted. “I don’t feel pressurised by you and I do want to move in with you..” He paused to take in a deep, steadying breath. “And if the offer is still open, I'll take it”. 

“You're going to move in with me?” Skinny questioned softly, looking a bit stunned.

“I'm going to move in with you” Grant confirmed, chuckling nervously and leaning in to give Skinny a brief kiss.

Skinny wrapped his hand around the back of his neck keeping him there, keeping him close. Grant deepened the kiss, his hands falling to his boyfriend's hip and lower back and pulling him closer. He could feel a sense of desperation building between them. Skinny was kissing rougher than usual, nipping on occasion and Grant could feel his lips bruise.

Obviously feeling high on passion and eager to be closer still, Skinny purposely rolled his hips against Grant's, prompting him to pull away to look at his boyfriend. Skinny was panting slightly, his lips swollen and Grant thought he had never looked so beautiful.

He placed one hand on Skinny’s cheek and his boyfriend turned into his touch, playfully nipping at his thumb. Grant ended up having to steel himself as Skinny’s teeth scraped over the sensitive pad.

“Tease. Minx.” he muttered, eyes increasingly dark.

“Only for you” Skinny replied, peering up through his eyelashes at him, looking spectacularly coy.

Grant playfully squeezed Skinny’s hips as he leant in, his lips brushing over the corner of his jaw. 

“You know..” Grant began to say, his voice light and teasing. “Since I won't be staying here. How about it's our turn to earn a noise complaint?”

Skinny’s body shuddered against him in answer.


End file.
